The invention generally relates to compositions, articles and methods for scavenging by-products of an oxygen scavenging reaction.
It is well known that limiting the exposure of an oxygen-sensitive product to oxygen maintains and enhances the quality and xe2x80x9cshelf-lifexe2x80x9d of the product. In the food packaging industry, several means for regulating oxygen exposure have already been developed.
These means include modified atmosphere packaging (MAP) for modifying the interior environment of a package; gas flushing; vacuum packaging; vacuum packaging combined with the use of oxygen barrier packaging materials; etc. Oxygen barrier films and laminates reduce or retard oxygen permeation from the outside environment into the package interior.
Another method currently being used is through xe2x80x9cactive packaging.xe2x80x9d The inclusion of oxygen scavengers within the cavity or interior of the package is one form of active packaging. Typically, such oxygen scavengers are in the form of sachets which contain a composition which scavenges the oxygen through chemical reactions. One type of sachet contains iron compositions which oxidize. Another type of sachet contains unsaturated fatty acid salts on a particulate adsorbent. Yet another type of sachet contains metal/polyamide complex.
One disadvantage of sachets is the need for additional packaging operations to add the sachet to each package. A further disadvantage arising from the use of some sachets is that certain atmospheric conditions (e.g., high humidity, low CO2 level) in the package are required in order for scavenging to occur at an adequate rate.
Another means for limiting the exposure to oxygen involves incorporating an oxygen scavenger into the packaging structure itself. This achieves a more uniform scavenging effect throughout the package. This may be specially important where there is restricted air circulation inside the package. In addition, such incorporation can provide a means of intercepting and scavenging oxygen as it passes through the walls of the package (herein referred to as an xe2x80x9cactive oxygen barrierxe2x80x9d), thereby maintaining the lowest possible oxygen level throughout the package.
One attempt to prepare an oxygen-scavenging wall involves the incorporation of inorganic powders and/or salts. However, incorporation of these powders and/or salts causes degradation of the wall""s transparency and mechanical properties such as tear strength. In addition, these compounds can lead to processing difficulties, especially in the fabrication of thin films, or thin layers within a film structure. Even further, the scavenging rates for walls containing these compounds are unsuitable for some commercial oxygen-scavenging applications, e.g. such as those in which sachets are employed.
Other efforts have been directed to incorporating a metal catalyst-polyamide oxygen scavenging system into the package wall. However, this system does not exhibit oxygen scavenging at a commercially feasible rate.
Oxygen scavengers suitable for commercial use in films of the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,622, and a method of initiating oxygen scavenging generally is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,875. Both applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,622, oxygen scavengers are made of an ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon and transition metal catalyst. The preferred ethylenically unsaturated hydro-carbon may be either substituted or unsubstituted. As defined herein, an unsubstituted ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon is any compound which possesses at least one aliphatic carbon-carbon double bond and comprises 100% by weight carbon and hydrogen. A substituted ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon is defined herein as an ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon which possesses at least one aliphatic carbon-carbon double bond and comprises about 50%-99% by weight carbon and hydrogen. Preferable substituted or unsubstituted ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbons are those having two or more ethylenically unsaturated groups per molecule. More preferably, it is a polymeric compound having three or more ethylenically unsaturated groups and a molecular weight equal to or greater than 1,000 weight average molecular weight.
Preferred examples of unsubstituted ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbons include, but are not limited to, diene polymers such as polyisoprene, (e.g., trans-polyisoprene) and copolymers thereof, cis and trans 1,4-polybutadiene, 1,2-polybutadienes, (which are defined as those polybutadienes possessing greater than or equal to 50% 1,2 microstructure), and copolymers thereof, such as styrene-butadiene copolymer. Such hydrocarbons also include polymeric compounds such as polypentenamer, polyoctenamer, and other polymers prepared by cyclic olefin metathesis; diene oligomers such as squalene; and polymers or copolymers with unsaturation derived from dicyclopentadiene, norbornadiene, 5-ethylidene-2-norbornene, 5-vinyl-2-norbornene, 4-vinylcyclohexene, or other monomers containing more than one carbon-carbon double bond (conjugated or non-conjugated).
Preferred substituted ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbons include, but are not limited to, those with oxygen-containing moieties, such as esters, carboxylic acids, aldehydes, ethers, ketones, alcohols, peroxides, and/or hydroperoxides. Specific examples of such hydro-carbons include, but are not limited to, condensation polymers such as polyesters derived from monomers containing carbon-carbon double bonds, and unsaturated fatty acids such as oleic, ricinoleic, dehydrated ricinoleic, and linoleic acids and derivatives thereof, e.g. esters. Such hydrocarbons also include polymers or copolymers derived from (meth)allyl (meth)acrylates. Suitable oxygen scavenging polymers can be made by trans-esterification. Such polymers are disclosed in WO 95/02616, incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in full. The composition used may also comprise a mixture of two or more of the substituted or unsubstituted ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbons described above. While a weight average molecular weight of 1,000 or more is preferred, an ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon having a lower molecular weight is usable, provided it is blended with a film-forming polymer or blend of polymers.
As will also be evident, ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbons which are appropriate for forming solid transparent layers at room temperature are preferred for scavenging oxygen in the packaging articles described above. For most applications where transparency is necessary, a layer which allows at least 50% transmission of visible light is preferred.
When making transparent oxygen-scavenging layers according to this invention, 1,2-polybutadiene is especially preferred for use at room temperature. For instance, 1,2-polybutadiene can exhibit transparency, mechanical properties and processing characteristics similar to those of polyethylene. In addition, this polymer is found to retain its transparency and mechanical integrity even after most or all of its oxygen capacity has been consumed, and even when little or no diluent resin is present. Even further, 1,2-polybutadiene exhibits a relatively high oxygen capacity and, once it has begun to scavenge, it exhibits a relatively high scavenging rate as well.
When oxygen scavenging at low temperatures is desired, 1,4-polybutadiene, and copolymers of styrene with butadiene, and styrene with isoprene are especially preferred. Such compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,497 issued to Speer et al. on May 10, 1994 and incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in full. In many cases it may be desirable to blend the aforementioned polymers with a polymer or copolymer of ethylene.
Other oxygen scavengers which can be used in connection with this invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,075,362 (Hofeldt et al.), 5,106,886 (Hofeldt et al.), 5,204,389 (Hofeldt et al.), and 5,227,411 (Hofeldt et al.), all incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. These oxygen scavengers include ascorbates or isoascorbates or mixtures thereof with each other or with a sulfite, often sodium sulfite.
Still other oxygen scavengers which can be used in connection with this invention are disclosed in PCT patent publications WO 91/17044 (Zapata Industries) and WO94/09084 (Aquanautics Corporation), both incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. These oxygen scavengers include an ascorbate with a transition metal catalyst, the catalyst being a simple metal or salt or a compound, complex or chelate of the transition metal; or a transition metal complex or chelate of a polycarboxylic or salicylic acid or polyamine, optionally with a reducing agent such as ascorbate, where the transition metal complex or chelate acts primarily as an oxygen scavenging composition.
Yet other oxygen scavengers which can be used in connection with this invention are disclosed in PCT patent publication WO 94/12590 (Commonwealth Scientific and Industrial Research Organisation), incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. These oxygen scavengers include at least one reducible organic compound which is reduced under predetermined conditions, the reduced form of the compound being oxidizable by molecular oxygen, wherein the reduction and/or subsequent oxidation of the organic compound occurs independent of the presence of a transition metal catalyst. The reducible organic compound is preferably a quinone, a photoreducible dye, or a carbonyl compound which has absorbence in the UV spectrum.
Sulfites, alkali metal salts of sulphites, and tannins, are also contemplated as oxygen scavenging compounds.
As indicated above, the ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon is combined with a transition metal catalyst. While not being bound by any particular theory, the inventors observe that suitable metal catalysts are those which can readily interconvert between at least two oxidation states. See Sheldon, R. A.; Kochi, J. K.; xe2x80x9cMetal-Catalyzed Oxidations of Organic Compoundsxe2x80x9d Academic Press, New York 1981.
Preferably, the catalyst is in the form of a transition metal salt, with the metal selected from the first, second or third transition series of the Periodic Table. Suitable metals include, but are not limited to, manganese II or III, iron II or III, cobalt II or III, nickel II or III, copper I or II, rhodium II, III or IV, and ruthenium II or III. The oxidation state of the metal when introduced is not necessarily that of the active form. The metal is preferably iron, nickel or copper, more preferably manganese and most preferably cobalt. Suitable counterions for the metal include, but are not limited to, chloride, acetate, stearate, palmitate, caprylate, linoleate, tallate, 2-ethylhexanoate, neodecanoate, oleate or naphthenate. Particularly preferable salts include cobalt (II) 2-ethylhexanoate and cobalt (II) neodecanoate. The metal salt may also be an ionomer, in which case a polymeric counterion is employed. Such ionomers are well known in the art.
The ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon and transition metal catalyst can be further combined with one or more polymeric diluents, such as thermoplastic polymers which are typically used to form film layers in plastic packaging articles. In the manufacture of certain packaging articles well known thermosets can also be used as the polymeric diluent.
Polymers which can be used as the diluent include, but are not limited to, polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polyethylene, low or very low density polyethylene, ultra-low density polyethylene, linear low, density polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride, polystyrene, and ethylene copolymers such as ethylene-vinyl acetate, ethylene-alkyl (meth)acrylates, ethylene-(meth)acrylic acid and ethylene-(meth) acrylic acid ionomers. Blends of different diluents may also be used. However, as indicated above, the selection of the polymeric diluent largely depends on the article to be manufactured and the end use. Such selection factors are well known in the art.
Further additives can also be included in the composition to impart properties desired for the particular article being manufactured. Such additives include, but are not necessarily limited to, fillers, pigments, dyestuffs, antioxidants, stabilizers, processing aids, plasticizers, fire retardants, anti-fog agents, etc.
The mixing of the components listed above is preferably accomplished by melt-blending at a temperature in the range of 50xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C. However alternatives such as the use of a solvent followed by evaporation may also be employed. The blending may immediately precede the formation of the finished article or preform or precede the formation of a feedstock or masterbatch for later use in the production of finished packaging articles.
Although these technologies offers great potential in packaging applications, it has been found that oxygen scavenging structures can sometimes generate reaction byproducts which can affect the taste and smell of the packaged material (i.e. organoleptic properties), or raise food regulatory issues. These by-products can include acids, aldehydes and ketones.
The inventors have found that this problem can be minimized by the use of zeolites (such as organophilic zeolites) which absorb odor-causing reaction byproducts. The zeolites can be incorporated into one or more layers of a multilayer film or container which includes an oxygen scavenging layer. However, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize that the present invention is applicable to any oxygen scavenging system that produces by-products such as Acids, aldehydes, and ketones.
Definitions
xe2x80x9cFilmxe2x80x9d (F) herein means a film, laminate, sheet, web, coating, or the like which can be used to package a product.
xe2x80x9cZeolitexe2x80x9d herein refers to molecular sieves, including alumino-phosphates and aluminosilicates with a framework structure enclosing cavities occupied by large ions and/or water molecules, both of which have considerable freedom of movement permitting ion exchange and reversible dehydration. The framework may also contain other cations such as Mn, Ti, Co, and Fe. An example of such materials are the titanosilicate and titanoaluminosilicate molecular sieves. Unlike amor-phous materials, these crystalline structures contain voids of discrete size. A typical naturally occurring zeolite is the mineral faujasite with formula
Na13Ca11Mg9K2Al55Si137O384.235H2O.
Ammonium and alkylammonium cations may be incorporated in synthetic zeolites, e.g. NH4, CH3NH3, (CH3)2NH2, (CH3)3NH, and (CH3)4N. Some zeolites have frameworks of linked truncated octahedra (Beta-cages) characteristic of the structure of sodalite. Numerous synthetic zeolites are available.
xe2x80x9cOxygen scavengerxe2x80x9d (OS) and the like herein means a composition, article or the like which consumes, depletes or reacts with oxygen from a given environment.
xe2x80x9cActinic radiationxe2x80x9d and the like herein means any form of radiation, such as ultraviolet radiation or electron beam irradiation, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5.211,875 (Speer et al.).
xe2x80x9cPolymerxe2x80x9d and the like herein means a homopolymer, but also copolymers thereof, including bispolymers, terpolymers, etc.
xe2x80x9cEthylene alpha-olefin copolymerxe2x80x9d and the like herein means such heterogeneous materials as linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), linear medium density polyethylene (LMDPE) and very low and ultra low density polyethylene (VLDPE and ULDPE); and homogeneous polymers such as metallocene catalyzed polymers such as EXACT (TM) materials supplied by Exxon, and TAFMER (TM), materials supplied by Mitsui Petrochemical Corporation. These materials generally include copolymers of ethylene with one or more comonomers selected from C4 to C10 alpha-olefins such as butene-1 (i.e., 1-butene), hexene-1, octene-1, etc. in which the molecules of the copolymers comprise long chains with relatively few side chain branches or cross-linked structures. This molecular structure is to be contrasted with conventional low or medium density polyethylenes which are more highly branched than their respective counterparts. Other ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymers, such as the long chain branched homogeneous ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymers available from the Dow Chemical Company, known as AFFINITY. (TM) resins, are also included as another type of ethylene alpha-olefin copolymer useful in the present invention.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpolyamidexe2x80x9d refers to polymers having amide linkages along the molecular chain, and preferably to synthetic polyamides such as nylons. Furthermore, such term encompasses both polymers comprising repeating units derived from monomers, such as caprolactam, which polymerize to form a polyamide, as well as copolymers of two or more amide monomers, including nylon terpolymers, also referred to generally as xe2x80x9ccopolyamidesxe2x80x9d herein.
xe2x80x9cLLDPExe2x80x9d herein means linear low density polyethylene, which is an ethylene alpha olefin copolymer.
xe2x80x9cEVOHxe2x80x9d herein means ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer.
xe2x80x9cEVAxe2x80x9d herein means ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer.
In one aspect of the invention, an article of manufacture comprises an oxygen scavenger and a zeolite.
In a second aspect of the invention, a package comprisesan article and a container into which the oxygen sensitive article is disposed, the container including a component comprising an oxygen scavenger and a zeolite.
In a third aspect of the invention, a method of making an article of manufacture having reduced migration of by-products of an oxygen scavenging reaction comprises providing an article comprising an oxygen scavenger and a zeolite and exposing the article to actinic radiation.